The present invention relates to a pipe attachment, for example to a pulp pump, which attachment consists of a pipe bend and, joined tightly to the latter, a stand pipe.
In order to obtain a uniform and stable discharge of pulp through a combination of stand pipe and pipe bend, it is important to ensure that the volume capacity of the said combination is sufficient. Of course, the rest of the structure must also be such that the flow and discharge of the pulp can proceed without disturbances, such as, for example, arching of the pulp.
According to the present invention, a smoother discharge is obtained by means of the fact that the diameter of the stand pipe is greater than that of the pipe bend.
The wall of the stand pipe preferably coincides with a wall portion of the pipe bend. The wall of the stand pipe preferably coincides with the internal curve wall of the pipe bend. Alternatively, the wall of the stand pipe can coincide with the external curve wall of the pipe bend or even the side walls of the pipe bend. It is essential that despite different diameters, the combination has a linearly coincident wall portion.
The diameter of the stand pipe can, for example, be 1.5 times the diameter of the pipe bend.